


Pink in the Night

by genaybe (triggerlil)



Category: Royal Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Song fic, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/genaybe
Summary: I glow pink in the night in my roomI've been blossoming alone over youAnd I hear my heart breaking tonightI hear my heart breaking tonightDo you hear it too?
Relationships: Chloe Taylor/Sophia Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pink in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pink in the Night by Mitski.

A wolf’s howl on a midnight breeze, the castle stood watch over the darkness, small flicks of moonlight illuminating corridors. Silence permeated every crevice as everyone had returned to their chambers. Time felt stopped, the world still, in the way it can only feel at night—when the navy sky covers statues like cloaks, a shawl of stars over rooftops and trees. 

Edmund sat in his study, pouring over his records and trying to understand where he’d gone wrong. 

Maria stood on their bedroom balcony, cigarette held lazily, plotting out every move in the hopes she wouldn’t drown. 

Theo huffed with exertion, cool weights on his calloused palms a welcome reminder that he was still flesh and bone, that humanity had once beat a steady rhythm in his chest. 

Andrew’s brows furrowed in concentration as he streaked paint across toothy canvas, inspiration at the forefront of his mind, the need to release a feeling he’d all but forgotten. 

Jay was in the library, piles of books stacked around him, flipping pages in search of an answer. Every so often, he’d absentmindedly trace his bottom lip, the ghost of a kiss sending shivers down his spine. 

And Chloe, both explicitly and subconsciously the object of all their thoughts, lay in bed, tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. 

This was the state of the castle, as Sophia sat on the edge of her bed, white-blond hair falling loose over her shoulders, staring down at her hands. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest, and in the acute silence of night, she worried the entire castle could hear it. That someone would search for the source—the steady thump of longing—and in their efforts to silence her, unravel every secret she’d kept hidden for so long. 

Because along with her heartbeat, the most obvious thing about Sophia right now, was the pink glow emanating from her pale skin. It glimmered across her hair, shining somewhere from within, a soft shade of pink that spilled across the floor, illuminating her room in rosiness. 

An aura she’d only seen in dusty books, the sign that you’d met your soulmate, something that happened so rarely, most doubted the glow’s very existence. 

Pink in the night, Sophia dropped her head into her hands. 

\---

It was the first night after Chloe arrived that Sophia noticed a glow beginning to spread from her chest to her fingers. In a burst of adrenaline and fear, she’d pulled on a robe, and rushed to Chloe’s bedroom. Carefully, she’d pushed open the door quietly, and stepped into darkness. The dampyr lay in bed, chest rising and falling slowly, blond hair fanned out behind her like a halo, and a frown pinched on her brow. 

Sophia crept forward in that smothering darkness—clenched around her heart like a skeletal hand—she stood by Chloe’s bedside and searched for any sign of pink, even the smallest burst of colour, the faintest glow of romance. 

There was nothing. 

\---

Sophia fell asleep under the warm wash of pink, eyes puffy and red, pillow damp with tears, and the knowledge that fate was cruel. The blessing of finding her soulmate turned into a curse of knowing that the love she sought was impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please consider leaving a kudos/comment, they really keep me going :)


End file.
